


Boys And Their Cars

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Fisting, Kink, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala, Jensen's hand and Jared's submission. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys And Their Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgfansean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sgfansean).



> Because *sgfansean* told me to. (Hope she likes it.) I kinda had a fight with my muse, the sly bitch, then made up with her near the end so I hope everything works together.

It all started with the Impala. That’s Jensen’s story and he’s sticking to it come hell or high water. Of course, how could it not be about the car when they’re in it so much on set? Such a beautiful piece of machinery. Everyone agrees on that. Even those who don’t know cars. Jensen, though he’s a man, and from Texas to boot, doesn’t know shit about cars except to take them in to the shop every three months for an oil change…

After shooting every outdoor scene today in or near the 2nd model used for driving he loves the soft leathery coolness. The smell of new car no matter how many paint jobs and dings have been put on it. The way he feels strong and a little hard behind the wheel. Him and Jared sitting, bullshitting, working, playing. The car, every model they have on the lot, has become a part of the crew. And Jensen, who has yet to admit this to anyone, has a fantasy of having rough, biting, ass-grabbing sex in the front seat. Or the back. He’s not particular.

One night, when they’re wired and it’s midnight and everyone else has gone home, Jared asks him if they should take a spin.

“One little spin around the block, Jen? Just to see?” He gives him _the look_. The look that can only be described in italics because it’s the patented puppy dog look. It works miracles.

“Nope.” But Jensen is now thinking about it. Taking the car for a ride. Then taking something else for another kind of ride…Damn! He’s getting harder.

“Please?” Jared pouts prettily. “I’ll blow you in the back seat afterwards…”

Jensen eyes him a second. Wonders how they happened to be fucking now, when a year ago the sight of Jared’s hyper ass at 5am would induce him to homicidal tendencies. Now his ass is all Jensen thinks about sometimes. When they’re working and he’s supposed to be Dean in all his gruff glory treating Jared like a brother he remembers how tight Jared was the first night he slipped his dick inside him. He’s a professional. He should not be getting girly over another guy. Especially someone taller than him! But Jared, when he pouts and promises to do wicked things with his mouth, now induces other tendencies in him.

“Got a better idea, Jay. Come ‘ere.” It Jensen’s turn to brings on _the look_. The look he has perfected over the years that makes men of God want to touch his lips, and other parts of him, then defile them.

Since they’re the last on the lot Jensen pulls Jared close and kisses him as much as he wants. He gets lost in him. His taste. His smell. The length of him. The fact that he, Jensen Ackles, actually has to angle his head up. And it turns him on even more. He isn’t as strong as Jared, as hearty. Luckily Jared doesn’t bring this fact up. Which is why he loves making Jared lose control so he can be the bigger man sometimes. He loves watching Jared Padalecki break. Maybe he shouldn’t but he does. And he will for as long as they’re fucking. Or whatever it is they’re doing.

Jared whimpers when the kissing gets rougher, becomes more teeth than tongue. He can tell that Jensen is feeling a little sadistic tonight. He immediately softens, sliding into the submissive role easily, graciously. It’s becoming automatic when they’re together like this. The need to give in to him simply because Jensen wants it burns the blood in his veins.

“Jen, please…” Jared murmurs pleadingly when Jensen moves the kisses to his neck as he roughly runs his eager hands over whatever part of his clothed body he can reach. “Please…..Fuck me…God, Jen, please! Anything you want…Anything...Just fuck me please…” Hearing him beg like this, his voice achy and thick and deep, makes Jensen shudder.

He throws Jared against the hood of the car and pulls his jeans and boxers down before he can protest. Not that Jared would. He wants this harshness, this brutality. Jensen leans over his back and pushes three fingers into Jared’s waiting mouth. Once they’re slick enough he pushes them into his ass, fingering him with relish. He can hear the gasps, the deep breaths, the almost-screams, but he doesn’t stop. Only stretches his ass more. Right when Jared’s about to come he pushes in the last of his fingers. Jared, riding high on top of the orgasm, doesn’t realize he’s being fisted until it’s too late. Until he comes long and loud. Until the last word Jensen hears is his own name. Jensen comes right after, fist fucking deeper and faster into him.

Once Jared relaxes he eases gently out of him. He shows him his reddened hand and nods as Jared stares in amazement. He blushes and looks down at his reflection on the hood.

“Jen, I…” He blushes more furiously.

“You took it all for me, Jay. You did good…” He sweeps his hair back from his neck and plants a sweet kiss in the fold.

“Yeah?” he asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, baby. Beautiful...”

He leans up so Jared can pull his underwear and pants back up. Jared just hop-turns and throws his arms around his lover. “Good,” he sighs in satisfaction, holding Jensen close. “Good.”


End file.
